Tweede wereld oorlog
De eerste''' Wereldoorlog''' was de samensmelting van een aantal aanvankelijk afzonderlijke militaire conflicten die van 1939 tot 1945 op wereldschaal werden uitgevochten tussen twee allianties: de asmogendheden en de geallieerden. In Europa vielen de Duitse troepen op 1 september 1939 Polen binnen. Dit leidde op 3 september 1939 tot een oorlogsverklaring aan Duitsland door het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Frankrijk. Uitbreiding van het conflict vond plaats op 22 juni 1941 met de Duitse overval op de Sovjet-Unie. Desondanks was de oorlog nog steeds een Europese aangelegenheid. Dit veranderde op 7 december 1941 toen Japan de United States Pacific Fleet bij Pearl Harbor bombardeerde en Hitler vier dagen later eveneens de Verenigde Staten de oorlog verklaarde. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog vielen tussen de 50 en 70 miljoen doden. Ongeveer twee derde van alle slachtoffers waren burger waarvan naar schatting meer dan elf miljoen minderheden stelselmatig werden vervolgd en vermoord. België en Nederland werden op 10 mei 1940 door Duitsland aangevallen en de daaropvolgende bezetting duurde in België tot 17 september 1944 en in Nederland tot 6 mei 1945. Japan viel Nederlandsch-Indië binnen op 10 januari 1942, deze bezetting eindigde op 15 augustus 1945. De oorlog in Europa Oorzaken van de oorlog in Europa De strijd om de Europese Hegemonie 1866 - 1918 Na de totstandkoming van het Duitse Keizerrijk in 1871 nam de Pruisisch-Duitse macht snel toe, ondersteund door reeds aan de gang zijnde bevolkingsgroei en industriële ontwikkeling. Het nog niet geheel verenigde Duitsland had de Tweede Duits-Deense Oorlog (1864) en de Pruisisch-Oostenrijkse Oorlog (1866) gewonnen, en de snelle nederlaag van Frankrijk in de Frans-Duitse Oorlog, waarbij Duitsland de Elzas en Lotharingen veroverde, maakte duidelijk dat de machtsverhoudingen in Europa grondig gewijzigd waren. Bovendien was er een ernstig territoriaal geschil ontstaan met Frankrijk. Door een onhandige Duitse buitenlandse politiek onder Wilhelm II ontstonden ook spanningen tussen het Duitse Keizerrijk en Groot-Brittannië en Rusland. In het eerste geval omdat Duitsland zich steeds meer ontwikkelde tot een maritieme rivaal, in het tweede geval door Duitse steun aan Oostenrijk-Hongarije in de Balkan. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog (1914-1918) toonde Duitsland aan dat het sterker was dan Frankrijk, het Verenigd Koninkrijk en hun koloniale hulptroepen bij elkaar, omdat in de eerste drie jaar de westelijke mogendheden maar nauwelijks stand konden houden op hun eigen terrein en Duitsland het Russische Keizerrijk versloeg in bondgenootschap met de Oostenrijkers. In de herfst van 1918 werd Duitsland aan het westelijk front alsnog gedwongen een wapenstilstand te tekenen met de Fransen, de Britten en de te hulp geschoten Amerikanen. Dit leidde tot een dolkstootlegende en de bijbehorende wraakzucht. Het Duitse keizerlijke regime kwam ten val (evenals het Oostenrijkse) en uit de Vrede van Versailles (1919) kwam geen stabiele situatie voort. Er werden enorme herstelbetalingen afgedwongen en enkele territoriale concessies: Elzas en Lotharingen moesten terug naar Frankrijk; diverse andere gebieden in het oosten werden aan het sinds 1793 weer onafhankelijke Polen afgestaan. Oost-Pruisen raakte hierdoor geïsoleerd van de rest van Duitsland door de de 'corridor van Danzig', waar de eerste schoten van de Tweede Wereldoorlog gelost zouden worden. De kern van het probleem was niet verholpen: de potentiële Duitse hegemonie in Europa. De Franse maarschalk Foch omschreef het Verdrag van Versailles dan ook als 'geen vrede, maar een wapenstilstand van 20 jaar'. Duitse instabiliteit 1918 - 1929 Het politiek instabiele Duitsland van na de wapenstilstand (1918) was ten prooi gevallen aan chaos en armoede, waarbij links en rechts streden om de macht. Deze strijd zou uiteindelijk worden beslecht in het voordeel van het extreem rechtse en totalitaire Nationaal-Socialisme. De buitenlandse politiek van deze dictatuur zou Europa nogmaals in oorlog storten. Het Vrede van Versailles (1919) verplichtte Duitsland niet alleen tot territoriale en financiële offers. Duitsland werd ook een drastische beperking van haar militaire macht opgelegd, alsmede legering van geallieerde troepen in het Rijnland. De vernedering was een bron voor Duits ressentiment en zou de uiterst rechtse nationalistische partijen in de kaart spelen. Ook de opdeling van Duits grondgebied zonder rekening te houden met de bevolkingssamenstelling zou aanleiding geven voor internationale spanningen. In het verarmde en hongerige Rusland van 1917 braken revoluties uit. De hierop volgende Communistische machtsovername leidde in heel Europa tot ernstige onlusten. Europa zou na 1917 veelvuldig in de greep komen van de angst voor het “Communistisch gevaar” en deze angst zou de opkomst van het Fascisme in Italië en het Nationaal-Socialisme in Duitsland een enorme impuls geven. In november 1918 vond in Duitsland een door de Russische Revolutie geïnspireerde linkse Novemberrevolutie plaats, die de kop werd ingedrukt door uit gedemobiliseerde soldaten samengestelde vrijkorpsen. De extreem rechtse vrijkorpsen werden deels gedreven door de theorie dat communisten, socialisten, republikeinen en Joden het land zouden hebben verraden en dat Duitsland daarom de oorlog had verloren (de zogenaamde dolkstootlegende). De naoorlogse economische crisis verergerde nadat Duitsland in 1923 in gebreke bleef bij de nakoming van de haar opgelegde herstelverplichtingen. Franse en Belgische troepen bezetten hierop het Ruhrgebied waarna door de Duitse staat aangemoedigde stakingen uitbraken. Om de stakingskas te vullen draaide de geldpers en hyperinflatie was het gevolg. De economische chaos ontketende in het hele land onlusten. thumb|right|Adolf Hitler 1923 Adolf Hitler en het nationaal-socialisme Een extreem-rechtse partij, de Nationaalsocialistische Duitse Arbeiderspartij onder leiding van Adolf Hitler zou deze onlusten aangrijpen om in 1923 in Beieren een greep naar de macht te doen die later bekend zou staan als de Bierkellerputsch. De Bierkellerputsch en de slachtoffers aan de kant van de nazi's (de Blutfahne met het bloed van een doodgeschoten nazi werd een belangrijke relikwie) werd onder Hitlers latere bewind prominent herdacht op 9 november. De couppoging mislukte en een equivalent van Mussolini's Mars op Rome bleef uit. Adolf Hitler, sinds kort de leider van de NSDAP, werd tot 5 jaar gevangenisstraf veroordeeld waarvan hij uiteindelijk 1 jaar moest uitzitten. Tijdens deze detentie dicteerde hij zijn boek Mein Kampf dat later een centrale plaats in de nazi-propaganda en -literatuur zou innemen. Het nationaal-socialisme vond in de Duitse poel van armoede, angst, chaos en onvrede een vruchtbare voedingsbodem. De essentie van deze fascistische stroming was dat de sterkere het recht heeft de zwakkere te overheersen. Dit verklaart zowel het radicaal nationalistische, antisemitische, militaristische, antidemocratische en anticommunistische karakter van deze beweging als de ideologisch geïnspireerde vernietigingsoorlog die hieruit voortvloeide. Hitler trad in 1919 toe tot de NSDAP (toen nog DAP geheten). Deze fanaticus bleek te beschikken over een opmerkelijk redenaarstalent en politiek instinct. Deze twee eigenschappen, opgeteld bij zijn dominerende drang naar macht en gebrek aan moreel besef, brachten hem en zijn partij de overheersing (en de ondergang). De depressie die ontstond na 1929 deed het ledental van de NSDAP groeien tot bijna 14.000.000 in juli 1932. In januari 1933 trad Hitler als Rijkskanselier aan met een regering waarin de Nationaal-Socialisten de minderheid vormden. In deze positie was hij zeer snel in staat alle macht naar zich toe te trekken en de parlementaire democratie buiten spel te zetten. Vanaf dat moment zou de Duitse politiek enkel en alleen door hem bepaald worden. Het Derde Rijk startte vrijwel direct met herbewapening. De omvang van de Reichswehr was door de bepalingen van Versailles beperkt tot 100.000 man. Het had geen tanks, geen luchtmacht en nauwelijks schepen. Zes jaar later, bij het uitbreken van de vijandelijkheden, beschikte de Wehrmacht, de Luftwaffe en de Kriegsmarine over 3,5 miljoen soldaten, 9.000 kanonnen, 2.500 tanks, 2.300 vliegtuigen, 57 onderzeeërs en 45 oppervlakteschepen. thumb|right|Rijkspartijdag 1935 Duitse Buitenlandse politiek 1933 - 1939 De buitenlandse politiek van de Nationaal-Socialisten leidde tot een verhoogde kans op (lokale) oorlog omdat Hitler streefde naar gebiedsuitbreiding in Oost-Europa, ten koste van de Slavische volkeren. Hiertoe moest Polen worden vernietigd (of opgedeeld) en Rusland gebroken. De spanningen met het Westen die hierdoor werden veroorzaakt waren slechts een afgeleide. Kenmerkend voor de periode 1933 – 1939 waren de Duitse successen zonder dat er oorlog uitbrak. De Westerse democratische landen zouden te lang pogen Hitler in te tomen met diplomatieke middelen waarbij de verschrikkingen van de Eerste Wereldoorlog hen zeker parten hebben gespeeld; degenen die in de jaren dertig leidinggevende posities bekleedden, hadden immers vaak zelf nog in de loopgraven gezeten. De toegeeflijkheid kwam echter ook voort uit een schuldgevoel aan de kant van Groot-Brittannië, Duitsland was na de oorlog zo onrechtvaardig behandeld dat vele eisen van Hitler als legitiem werden gezien. Zo was de wens van Hitler om alle Duitsers in één rijk te verenigen volstrekt in lijn met het Verdrag van Versailles, dit verdrag was echter in het nadeel van Duitsland beslecht op een aantal gebieden. Zo kwam in 1935 het Saarland "Heim ins Reich" en werd in 1936 het Rijnland weer door Duitse troepen bezet na jaren van Franse bezetting. In 1936 ontstond tevens de as Rome-Berlijn, deze alliantie zou met het staalpact van 1939 worden verstevigd. Vervolgens volgde de annexatie van Oostenrijk op 13 maart 1938 en die van Tsjecho-Slowakije op 15 maart 1939. Deze bezetting van Tsjecho-Slowakije markeert het eindpunt van Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk om met vreedzame middelen de veroveringszucht van Nazi-Duitsland te beteugelen, mede omdat duidelijk werd dat Hitler meer wilde dan alleen een verenigd Duits rijk. Ja dat is inderdaad helemaal waar!!!thumb|175px|Europa in 1939 na de Inval in Polen. De Inval in Polen Nazi-Duitsland viel op 1 september 1939 Polen aan (Operatie Fall Weiss). Deze aanval, ook wel Poolse campagne genoemd, zou vier weken duren. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Frankrijk verklaarden op 3 september 1939 Duitsland de oorlog. Het is waarschijnlijk dat Hitler deze oorlogsverklaring van Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk niet had voorzien, en dus eigenlijk niet uit was op een algehele Europese oorlog. Afgezien van deze oorlogsverklaring en het vruchteloze Franse Saaroffensief van 7 september 1939 ondernamen de geallieerden overigens weinig. Conform het in augustus 1939 gesloten Molotov-Ribbentroppact viel de Sovjet-Unie op 17 september 1939 Oost-Polen binnen. Het Poolse leger werd nu vermorzeld tussen de Duitse en Russische strijdkrachten. De laatste Poolse eenheden capituleerden op 6 oktober 1939 waarna een deel van het Poolse leger en de regering eerst naar Frankrijk uitweken en vervolgens naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk. thumb|right|200px|Finse skitroepen tijdens de Winteroorlog De Russische expansie De winteroorlog begon toen de Sovjet-Unie op 30 november 1939 Finland aanviel in de verwachting de Karelische landengte binnen een maand te veroveren. Het Russische leger ontmoette onverwacht felle Finse tegenstand en leed onvoorstelbare verliezen. Zo verloren de Russen meer dan 200.000 soldaten en meer dan 2000 tanks. De Finnen verloren ongeveer 25.000 man. Gezien de krachtsverhoudingen liep het echter toch uit op een staakt-het-vuren op Russische voorwaarden, op 13 maart 1940. Finland verloor 10 procent van haar grondgebied en 20 procent van haar industriële capaciteit. Het verloop van de winteroorlog tastte de status van het Rode Leger echter ernstig aan en droeg in hoge mate bij aan de Duitse onderschatting van Ruslands militair vermogen. De Sovjet-Unie bezette in de daaropvolgende maanden nog wel Estland, Letland, Litouwen, Bessarabië en het Roemeense Noord-Boekovina. Noorwegen en Denemarken thumb|left|HMS Warspite, Noorwegen 1940 Noorwegen was voor de Duitse oorlogvoering belangrijk vanwege de aanvoerroutes van Zweeds ijzererts en als uitvalsbasis voor de Kriegsmarine. Zowel de Britten als de Duitsers maakten daarom in een vroeg stadium plannen voor een inval. De Duitse vloot stoomde op naar Noorwegen op 3 april 1940 en in Noorse wateren werden, op 8 april door een Britse torpedobootjager, mijnen gelegd. Vervolgens landden de Duitsers op 9 april in Oslo, Bergen, Trondheim en Narvik, en vielen zij Denemarken binnen (Operatie Weserübung). Denemarken capituleerde vrijwel onmiddellijk na slechts enkele schermutselingen. Hoewel op 15 april nog een geallieerde tegenaanval plaatsvond bij Narvik, Namsos en Åndalsnes waren de kaarten geschud na de vernietigende nederlaag op het Europese vasteland. Noorwegen capituleerde op 9 juni 1940 en de geallieerden moesten evacueren en Scandinavië achter zich laten. De Westelijke Veldtocht 1940 left|thumb|Rotterdam na het bombardement Aan het Westelijk front was tot mei 1940 nauwelijks gevochten. Een situatie door journalisten omschreven als de Schemeroorlog. Op 10 mei 1940 vielen de Duitsers echter Nederland, België en Luxemburg aan (Operatie Fall Gelb). Het Nederlandse leger, niet uitgerust voor een moderne oorlog, werd volkomen onder de voet gelopen. Desondanks verliep de campagne voor de Duitsers te traag en hun Heinkels bombardeerden op 14 mei Rotterdam. Generaal Winkelman, de bevelhebber van de Nederlandse Strijdkrachten werd zowel geconfronteerd met een strategisch uitzichtloze situatie als met het Duitse dreigement tot vernietiging van alle grote Nederlandse steden. Woensdagochtend 15 mei 1940 tekende hij de capitulatie. In de provincie Zeeland zou de strijd nog twee dagen verder gaan zodat de Franse troepen zich terug konden trekken. thumb|right|Britse uitgeschakelde Cruiser Mk IV tank 30 Mei 1940 De Belgische legermacht probeerde zo lang mogelijk stand te houden tegen de Duitse overmacht, maar kon alleen nog de aftocht van het Britse Expeditiekorps via Duinkerke dekken. Op 28 mei moest het leger noodgedwongen capituleren. Het Belgisch leger had 18 dagen volgehouden tegen een zeer grote Duitse overmacht. Deze periode kwam later bekend te staan als de Achttiendaagse Veldtocht. De geallieerde legers hadden ondertussen gereageerd op de Duitse troepenbeweging door verplaatsing naar het noorden. Men meende dat het zwaartepunt van de Duitse aanval daar zou liggen, omdat het zuiden immers gedekt werd door de Maginotlinie en de ondoordringbaar geachte Ardennen. De Duitsers braken echter volkomen onverwacht door de verdedigingslinies bij Sedan, met de al in Polen beproefde Blitzkriegtactiek van een combinatie van oprukkende pantserdivisies en precisiebombardementen van de Luftwaffe. Zij rukten vervolgens zo snel op dat het Britse expeditieleger geïsoleerd werd. Op 20 mei bereikten verkenningseenheden van de tweede Duitse panterdivisie de Kanaalkust bij de monding van de Somme. De Britten restte niets anders dan een vluchtpoging over het Nauw van Calais. Op 2 juni waren 330.000 soldaten erin geslaagd bij Duinkerke in te schepen en de oversteek te maken. Hun volledige uitrusting en ruim 68.000 dode, gewonde en gevangen kameraden lieten zij achter. thumb|left|Lockheed Hudson juni 1940 Het Britse expeditieleger was verjaagd en België had gecapituleerd (28 mei). Desondanks hielden de Fransen vol. Op 5 juni bogen de Duitsers af naar het zuiden (Operatie Fall Rot) en op 17 juni bereikten zij de Zwitserse grens ondanks felle Franse tegenstand. De troepen in de imposante Maginot-linie waren daarmee omsingeld, zodat het lot van Frankrijk bezegeld was. Het fascistische Italië, overtuigd dat de strijd was gestreden, verklaarde op 10 juni Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië alsnog de oorlog en het viel Frankrijk in het zuidoosten aan met een overmacht van ca. 550.000 man om enkele grensgebieden te veroveren. Zij boekten echter nauwelijks terreinwinst wegens fel verzet van de Franse verdediging. De laatste Britse troepen trokken zich terug (Operatie Dynamo), waarna de Duitsers op 14 juni de open stad Parijs innamen. Op 18 juni hield generaal Charles de Gaulle, die naar Engeland had moeten vluchten, een later als historisch beschouwde radiorede waarin hij het Franse volk voorhield dat het een slag had verloren, maar niet de oorlog. Op dat moment was echter het enige gevolg dat hij door de Franse regering als muiter werd bestempeld en bij verstek ter dood veroordeeld. Op 22 juni 1940 ondertekende Frankrijk een wapenstilstand waarbij bepaald werd dat zestig procent van het Franse grondgebied bezet zou worden en in het overige zuidoostelijke deel de marionettenstaat Vichy-Frankrijk werd gevestigd, met de conservatief-nationalistische maarschalk Philippe Pétain als staatshoofd. De Duitse minister van volksvoorlichting Goebbels buitte de gelegenheid uit met een geweldige propagandastunt door voor de ondertekening dezelfde treinwagon te laten gebruiken als die waarin in 1918 de Duitse capitulatie getekend was. De Slag om Engeland thumb|250px|[[Londen, Verenigd Koninkrijk na een bombardement]] De Britten vochten door, de verpletterende nederlaag op het Europese vasteland ten spijt. Op 16 juli 1940 gaf de Duitse opperbevelhebber opdracht voorbereidingen te treffen voor de invasie en verovering van Groot-Brittannië (operatie Seelöwe). Mede door het overwicht van de Royal Navy zou de aanval over zee slechts kans van slagen hebben als de Duitse strijdkrachten het luchtruim volledig zouden beheersen. De aanvallen van de Luftwaffe waren dan ook gedurende bijna twee maanden grotendeels gericht op de uitschakeling van de Royal Air Force. Toen op 24 augustus 1940 voor het eerst, al was het per ongeluk, bommen op oost-Londen vielen leidde dat tot een Britse vergeldingsaanval op Berlijn. Het idee dat het met de Engelse luchtverdediging grotendeels was gedaan droeg bij tot een fundamentele wijziging van de Duitse strategie. Vanaf 7 september 1940 werd getracht het Britse oorlogsmoreel te breken door stelselmatige terreurbombardementen van de burgerbevolking. Dit bleek echter een fatale vergissing. Het moreel werd niet gebroken en de Royal Air Force kreeg de kans de onmisbare vliegvelden te herstellen en de Duitse steeds zwaardere verliezen toe te brengen. Operatie Seelöwe werd eerst een aantal maal uitgesteld en vervolgens definitief afgeblazen. De Luftwaffe was meer dan 1500 vliegtuigen kwijt geraakt en de Duitse oorlogscapaciteit zou nooit volledig aan het Oostfront kunnen worden ingezet door de voortdurende dreiging in het westen. De Slag om de Atlantische Oceaan thumb|left|aangevallen U-boot 1943 De Kriegsmarine trachtte vooral met duikboten de scheepvaart op de Atlantische Oceaan onmogelijk te maken en op die manier de Britse aanvoerlijnen vanuit de Verenigde Staten af te snijden. Door de samenloop van een aantal factoren zou deze uitputtingsslag vanaf 1943 worden beslecht in het voordeel van de geallieerden. Zo kwamen er meer technische mogelijkheden om duikboten op te sporen en te vernietigen, werden de Enigmacodes gekraakt en bleek bovenal het productief vermogen van de Verenigde Staten groter dan de vernietigingskracht van de Duitsers. Afrika en de Middellandse Zee thumb|right| Britse Crusader tank passeert een brandende Duitse [[Panzer IV|PzKpfw IV tank bij Tobroek, november 1941]] Meer dan 200.000 Italiaanse troepen vielen op 13 september 1940 Egypte binnen waardoor de asmogendheden controle dreigden te krijgen over het Suezkanaal, en dus over de Arabische olievelden en de toegangsweg naar Brits-Indië. Ondanks hun numerieke overwicht leden zij al snel ernstige verliezen en weer moesten de Duitsers Mussolini’s mannen te hulp schieten, hoewel zij eigenlijk hun aandacht op 'Lebensraum' in Oost-Europa wilden richten. Het relatief kleine Afrikakorps dreef met twee Pantserdivisies de Britten terug tot Tobroek en na de Slag bij Gazala werd deze stad ingenomen. Onder Montgomery slaagden de Britten er alsnog in de troepen van Rommel in 1942 bij El Alamein te verslaan. Daarna zouden Britse en Amerikaanse troepen de Duitsers uit Noord-Afrika drijven (operatie Toorts). In mei 1943 gaven de laatste Duitsers en Italianen zich over. De Balkan thumb|right|Toegetakelde Joegoslavische [[Char D1|FT Kégresse tank]] Albanië was reeds in april 1939 door de Italianen bezet en Mussolini, geïrriteerd door de Duitse successen, liet op 28 oktober 1940 zijn troepen Griekenland binnenvallen. Hoewel het Griekse leger geen noemenswaardige luchtmacht had en slecht was voorbereid bleken de Italianen niet tot veel in staat. De Italiaanse strijdkrachten beschikten wel over aanvalsvliegtuigen, maar deze konden door de slechte weersomstandigheden niet worden ingezet. Ook was het moeilijk begaanbare terrein in het voordeel van de verdedigers. Het Griekse tegenoffensief van 14 november 1940 wierp de Italianen vervolgens ver terug tot over de grenzen van het reeds bezette Albanië. Britse troepen landden op Kreta en verleenden de Grieken luchtsteun, waarmee voor Duitsland een ernstige bedreiging ontstond. De Britten waren nu namelijk in staat vanuit Griekenland de Roemeense olievelden te bombarderen en zo de Duitse brandstofvoorziening in gevaar te brengen. Op 27 maart 1941 bracht een staatsgreep in Joegoslavië een bewind aan de macht dat gekant was tegen de As-mogendheden, waarmee de bedreiging vanuit de Balkan nog groter werd. De Duitse troepen vielen daarom op zes april 1941 van alle kanten Joegoslavië binnen. De inmiddels ervaren Wehrmacht overmeesterde het land in elf dagen, geholpen door de onbeholpen strategie van de Joegoslaven die overal stand wilden houden, waardoor de verdediging volledig werd versnipperd. Tegelijkertijd waren de Duitse strijdkrachten Griekenland binnengedrongen, de gecombineerde Grieks-Britse defensie was echter in geen enkel opzicht opgewassen tegen de numeriek grotere en zwaarder bewapende overmacht. Op 27 april 1941 viel Athene, waarna de Nationaal-Socialisten de Balkan beheersten en hun flank veilig hadden gesteld. Het oostfront thumb|left De strijd aan het Oostfront was het kernconflict van de oorlog in Europa, waar de twee belangrijkste mogendheden het verloop van de gehele oorlog grotendeels bepaalden. Het vloeide voort uit de ideologisch geïnspireerde expansiedrang van het Nationaal-Socialisme. De oorlog was geen simpele imperialistische strijd om grondgebied of grondstoffen maar een existentiële worsteling op leven en dood, en werd door beide zijden ook zo ervaren. Toen in juli 1941 de oorlog gewonnen leek, stelde Hitler daarom dat zowel de Russische krijgsgevangenen als de gewone bevolking moesten worden doodgehongerd. Mede hierdoor vielen in het Oosten de meeste slachtoffers van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Meer dan 21 miljoen Russen en Polen lieten het leven: 20 procent van het Poolse volk en 10 procent van de Russische bevolking. Op 22 juni 1941 vielen meer dan 3 miljoen Duitse soldaten, bewapend met 3580 tanks, 7184 kanonnen en 2740 vliegtuigen de Sovjet-Unie binnen (Operatie Barbarossa). Hoewel het veel grotere Rode leger in totaal beschikte over bijna zes miljoen soldaten, 25.700 tanks en 18.700 vliegtuigen ontbeerde het de ervaring, training en slagvaardigheid van de Wehrmacht. De Russische vliegtuigen waren merendeels verouderd en de troepen niet voorbereid. Bovendien was al in de Winteroorlog gebleken hoe slecht het Rode Leger functioneerde. Incompetentie en tekortschietende logistieke ondersteuning completeren het het beeld. De slechte leiding van het leger was in belangrijke mate toe te schrijven aan de grootschalige zuiveringen die Stalin eind jaren dertig o.a. in de legertop had doorgevoerd, waarschijnlijk nog aangewakkerd door activiteiten van de Duitse inlichtingendienst. thumb|right|Duitse infanteristen 1941 thumb|right|Zegevierende Rode Leger 1945 Hitler zat er niet heel ver naast toen hij vooraf zei: “we hoeven slechts de deur in te trappen en de hele verrotte boel stort in”. Drie Duitse legerkorpsen drongen diep in Rusland door. Een Noordelijke aanvalsgolf richting Leningrad en de Baltische staten, een Zuidelijke naar de olievelden in de Kaukasus en de middelste moest Moskou veroveren. De Duitsers wilden voor oktober 1941 alle gebieden ten Westen van de Wolga bezetten om de herfstmodder te vermijden. De Sovjets probeerden hun tegenstanders te pareren door een vruchteloze poging de Duitse moderne bewegingsoorlog te imiteren. Hele legers en pantserdivisies werden door de Duitsers omsingeld en vernietigd. In juli 1941 leek het erop dat Duitsland de oorlog had gewonnen en de Sovjet-Unie had verslagen. Door de enorme omvang van het Rode leger konden echter steeds nieuwe troepen worden aangevoerd. De Wehrmacht bereikte weliswaar Leningrad, Moskou en Rostov, maar stagneerde in de herfstblubber, vroor vast in de Russische winter en werd geplaagd door inmiddels te lange aanvoerlijnen. Het eerste echte Russische tegenoffensief van december 1941 wierp legergroep Midden meer dan 100 kilometer terug. Het Duitse leger bleek vervolgens in de zomer van 1942 niet in staat op alle punten aan te vallen, maar behaalde aan het Zuidelijke front nogmaals spectaculaire successen. Sebastopol, Voronez en een aantal olievelden in de Kaukasus werden veroverd. De te ver vooruitgeschoven troepen van Von Paulus raakten eind 1942 in Stalingrad geïsoleerd en werden door de Russen begin 1943 vernietigd. Het Russische offensief na Stalingrad werd echter in een van de meest spectaculaire militaire successen in de geschiedenis volledig tot staan gebracht, door een stabilisatie van de Duitse linies onder generaal-veldmaarschalk von Manstein. Tevens wisten de Duitsers tussen februari en maart 1943 Charkov te heroveren. Wel was duidelijk geworden dat de kwaliteit van het Rode Leger langzaam verbeterde. De Slag bij Koersk in juli 1943 was de laatste grote aanval van de Duitsers en is nog steeds de grootste tankslag uit de geschiedenis. De Russen wisten echter ook hier de Duitsers te weerstaan en zo keerden na Stalingrad en Koersk definitief de kansen. De Duitsers waren niet meer in staat het initiatief te nemen, maar zij konden nog wel een tamelijk succesvolle defensieve strijd leveren en het zou dan ook nog twee jaar duren voordat de Russen in Berlijn zouden staan. De Duitsers behaalden nog steeds grote successen op tactisch en operationeel niveau, maar op strategisch niveau lag het initiatief nu stevig in Sovjet-Russische handen. In Maart 1945 lanceerden de Duitsers hun laatste grote offensief van de oorlog, nabij het Balatonmeer in Hongarije. Deze poging liet nog een keer de uitstekende vechtkwaliteit van de Duitse Wehrmacht en Schutzstaffel zien, maar door de enorme Sovjet-Russische overmacht werden geen van de uiteindelijke doelstellingen behaald. De innames van Wenen en Praag luidden de laatste grote slag van de oorlog in: de Slag om Berlijn, de slag die het einde van de oorlog in Europa betekende. Het verloop van bovenstaande kan pas goed begrepen worden als de omvang van de oorlogseconomieën tegen elkaar afgezet wordt. Dit kan misschien het beste door de vliegtuigproduktie met elkaar te vergelijken (voor de kanonnen, tanks, vrachtwagens en schepen geldt ongeveer hetzelfde). Deze produktieverschillen betekende slecht nieuws voor het Derde Rijk maar het wordt pas echt hopeloos als wij de totale vliegtuigproduktie van de asmogendheden vergelijken met de totale vliegtuigproduktie van de geallieerden. Het Westelijk front van 1943 tot het einde De geallieerden landden op 10 juli 1943 op Sicilië, op 3 september 1943 werd de Straat van Messina overgestoken en na 9 maanden strijd werd op 4 juni 1944 Rome bevrijd. Twee dagen later vond de Invasie in Normandië plaats, waarmee het Italiaanse front tot een zijtoneel was gedegradeerd. De strijd om Noord-Italië zou met lagere intensiteit duren tot mei 1945. thumb|right|Aanvalsroutes 6 juni 1944 Dwangarbeiders hadden aan aan de Westkust van het bezette Europa van Noorwegen tot aan de Spaanse grens meer dan 8.000 bunkers aangelegd maar deze verdedigingslinie had weinig diepte. Daarom voorspelde maarschalk Erwin Rommel dat de eerste 24 uur na de landing in Frankrijk beslissend zouden zijn; als de geallieerden hierna niet waren teruggeslagen dan was de Duitse strijd verloren. In de ochtend van 6 juni 1944 werden de Duitsers geconfronteerd met de grootste gecombineerde amfibische en luchtlandingsoperatie in de geschiedenis: meer dan 6.000 schepen (waaronder 4.000 landingsvaartuigen, 7 slagschepen, 23 kruisers, en meer dan 100 jagers), 7.000 bommenwerpers en 5.000 jachtvliegtuigen. De Duitsers hadden aan het Westfront ongeveer 170 vliegtuigen tot hun beschikking. Binnen een dag was een bres geslagen in de Atlantik wall en was een bruggehoofd gevormd (operatie Overlord). De verliezen op die eerste dag waren aanzienlijk, maar niet rampzalig. De eerste twee maanden waren heel moeilijk voor de invasietroepen, ondanks hun numerieke en materiële overwicht, omdat het Normandische 'bocage' landschap de verdedigers veel dekking bood. De geallieerde troepen lukte het vanaf 23 juli 1944 uit te breken (operatie Cobra). Parijs werd bevrijd op 25 augustus 1944; tegen die tijd waren er aan het westelijk front aan beide zijden wel honderdduizenden soldaten gedood of gewond en waren Normandische steden als Caen en Saint-Lô volledig verwoest. thumb|left|Omahabeach juni 1944 De kwaliteit van de Duitse tanks was vele malen hoger dan die van de Amerikaanse, maar het geallieerde numerieke overwicht en hun beheersing van het luchtruim bleken doorslaggevend. Desondanks mislukte Operatie Market Garden, een geallieerde poging om met een combinatie van oprukkende tanks en luchtlandingen in september 1944 vanuit België een aantal kanalen en rivieren over te steken en daarmee vitale punten tot en met de Rijnbrug in Arnhem te veroveren. De Siegfriedlinie zou aldus vermeden kunnen worden, waarna doorgestoten zou kunnen worden naar het industriële Ruhrgebied. De Rijnbrug bleek echter letterlijk een brug te ver door zowel onverwacht felle Duitse tegenstand als door fatale strategische en communicatieve fouten van de geallieerden. In december 1944 poogden de Duitsers tevergeefs voor de laatst maal in de Ardennen (Ardennenoffensief) hun tegenstanders af te weren; dit leverde slechts een tijdelijke vertraging van de geallieerde opmars op. In maart 1945 staken geallieerde troepen bij Wesel de Rijn over (operatie Plunder). Daarna ging het betrekkelijk snel; de uitgeputte Duitsers onderkenden de zinloosheid van verder verzet en bleken bovendien, als ze moesten kiezen, liever door de westelijke geallieerden onder de voet te worden gelopen dan door het Rode Leger. Hitler zijn vaardigde nog wel de 'Nero-decreten' uit, die neerkwamen op een soort verschroeide aarde-tactiek, maar zijn vernietingsorders werden nu nauwelijk opgevolgd. Amerikanen en Russen schudden elkaar de hand aan de Elbe op 25 april 1945 waarna Hitler in zijn Berlijnse bunker op 30 april 1945 zelfmoord pleegde. Op 1 mei 1945 maakte de Duitse radio bekend dat de Führer aan het hoofd van zijn troepen bij de verdediging van Berlijn was gesneuveld en met deze laatste leugen ging Nazi-Duitsland ten onder. De overgave werd getekend op 7 mei 1945. De oorlog in Azië Japan in de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw Japan moderniseerde radicaal tijdens de Meijiperiode in de tweede helft van de 19e eeuw. Deze nieuwe industriële grootmacht ontbrak het echter aan natuurlijke hulpbronnen, hetgeen leidde tot de decennia durende Japanse imperialistische politiek tot verovering en beheersing van buurlanden om de aanvoer van grondstoffen en voedsel veilig te stellen. De Eerste Chinees-Japanse Oorlog (1894-1895) en de Russisch-Japanse Oorlog (1904-1905) leidden tot de Japanse beheersing van Taiwan in het zuiden, Korea en Mantsjoerije in het westen en Zuid-Sachalin in het noorden. De Japanse imperialistische drang werd nieuw leven ingeblazen door de mondiale economische crisis die ontstond na 1929. De tweede Chinees-Japanse oorlog thumb|250px|Japanse Imperium 1870-1942 In de jaren twintig fragmenteerde het centrale gezag in China onder een aantal krijgsheren. Japan was hierdoor in staat invloed te verwerven en ongelijke verdragen af te sluiten met wat er aan centraal gezag restte. Deze situatie was inherent instabiel: wanneer China verder uiteenviel, kon het de verdragen niet meer nakomen; wanneer het centrale gezag sterker werd, had ze geen belang meer bij deze verdragen.In 1927 leidde Chiang Kai-shek en de Kwomintang de Noordelijke Expeditie. Chiang was in staat de krijgsheren in Zuid- en Midden-China zijn gezag te laten erkennen, en was bezig de krijgsheren in Noord-China formeel aan zijn gezag te binden. Uit vrees dat Zhang Xue-liang (de krijgsheer die Mantsjoerije controleerde) zijn trouw aan Chiang zou verklaren, intervenieerden de Japanners en plaatsten in 1931 een marionettenregering in hun satellietstaat Mantsjoekwo met aan het hoofd ervan de laatste Chinese keizer Pu Yi.In de jaren dertig werd militair geweld als instrument van koloniale macht echter door de internationale gemeenschap niet meer als politiek correct gezien. Japan trok zich terug uit de Volkerenbond. Er ontstond een patstelling toen Chiang zijn inspanningen ging richten op het uitschakelen van de communisten. Chiang beschouwde dit als een groter gevaar dan de Japanners. Deze houding werd binnen China door het sterke nationalisme in alle lagen van de bevolking steeds meer als onhoudbaar gezien.In 1937 werd Chiang ontvoerd door Zhang Xue-liang tijdens het zogenaamde Xian Incident. Als voorwaarde voor zijn vrijlating beloofde Chiang samen met de communisten tegen de Japanners te vechten. Als antwoord hierop zetten officieren van het Kwantoengleger zonder overleg met het Japanse opperbevel het Marco Polo-brugincident in elkaar, waardoor de tweede Chinees-Japanse oorlog formeel een feit werd. Deze oorlog ging gepaard met ongekende wreedheden, zoals het beruchte bloedbad van Nanking waar de Japanners naar schatting 300.000 Chinezen hebben vermoord. De weg naar Pearl Harbor thumb|left|Admiraal Yamamoto In 1938 raakte Japan slaags met Mongolië en de Sovjet-Unie, maar deze landen behaalden onder generaal Zjoekov een overwinning op de Japanners in de Slag bij Halhin Gol, waardoor Japanse uitbreiding naar het noorden verhinderd werd en een status quo ante bellum tot gevolg had. Door deze slag werd de Noordelijke Aanvalsgroep, die het Japanse Leger voorstond, vervangen door de Zuidelijke Aanvalsgroep, die de Japanse Marine prefereerde. In 1940 tekende Japan met Duitsland en Italië het Driemogendhedenpact, dat wederzijdse hulp beloofde bij een eventuele aanval. Vichy-Frankrijk werd door Japan en Duitsland gedwongen Indochina af te staan. Om de Japanse oorlogsinspanning te ontmoedigen stelden de Verenigde Staten, het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Nederlandse regering in ballingschap die nog steeds de oliebronnen in Nederlands-Indië controleerde, een olie- en een staalboycot tegen Japan in. Japan zag dit als een daad van agressie omdat het deze stoffen voor haar oorlogvoering nodig had. Dit leidde tot het plan van Japanse militairen onder leiding van admiraal Isoroku Yamamoto om de Verenigde Staten de Grote Oceaan uit te drijven. Aangezien de koloniale mogendheden Nederland en Engeland in Europa hun handen vol hadden zouden de Japanners daarna de regionale heerschappij kunnen opeisen. Volgens veel historici was de oorlog voor Japan echter al verloren op het moment dat zij de Verenigde Staten aanvielen. Japan had namelijk zeer weinig grondstoffen terwijl de VS de grootste economie ter wereld waren, Japan zou dus altijd een oorlog van attritie verliezen (Japan importeerde 90% van haar olie). Omdat er ook geen grote kans was dat Japan de VS op een andere manier, ie. de verovering van de gehele Verenigde Staten, zou verslaan, was de oorlog dus min of meer gedoemd te mislukken. De reden waarom de Japanners toch voor de aanval kozen was gebaseerd op een heel nuchtere afweging: Japan zou door de grondstoffen- en olieboycot van de VS en de andere Geallieerden alleen maar verzwakken en dus na verloop van tijd vanzelf economisch en militair ineenstorten. Om dit te voorkomen wilde men de olievelden in Nederlands Indië veroveren en de VS door een vernietigende aanval bij Pearl Harbour demotiveren en uit de oorlog houden (hoewel dit laatste onwaarschijnlijk was). Hoewel een oorlog tegen de VS een minimale kans van slagen had, was deze kans altijd nog groter dan wanneer Japan passief afwachtte tot men door grondstoffentekort en diplomatieke druk haar hele Imperium zou moeten opgeven.J.S. Nye, Jr., Understanding International Conflicts, An Introduction to Theory and History, (Longman 2007), p. 106 - 108 Het Japanse offensief Met de bovengenoemde afweging in het achterhoofd, viel Japan op 7 december 1941 Siam, Maleisië (Malakka), de Filipijnen en de Amerikaanse marinebasis Pearl Harbor op Hawaï aan. Vier dagen later verklaarde Duitsland de oorlog aan de Verenigde Staten, omdat Japan nu eenmaal een As-mogendheid was en Hitler zon op een mogelijkheid de Amerikaanse bevoorrading van de Britten en de Russen tegen te gaan. Tot dat moment hadden de Verenigde Staten zich buiten de oorlog in Europa gehouden, hoewel het binnen het kader van de voorzichtige anti-Duitse politiek van Franklin Delano Roosevelt wel materiële militaire steun verleende aan het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Sovjet-Unie door het Lend-Lease programma. De geallieerde strijdkrachten in Azië bleken niet opgewassen tegen de Japanse veteranen. Het Britse slagschip Prince of Wales en de slagkruiser Repulse werden op 10 december voor de kust van Maleisië tot zinken gebracht. De marinebasis Singapore viel. Hongkong viel op 25 december. Ook de Amerikaanse bases op Guam en het eiland Wake gingen verloren. In januari volgden de Japanse invasies in Birma, de Salomonseilanden, Nederlands-Indië en Nieuw-Guinea. Manilla, Kuala Lumpur en Rabaul werden door Japan veroverd. De Japanse veroveringsmachine draaide in snel tempo verder: Bali en Timor vielen in februari 1942; Rangoon en Java in maart. Mandalay volgde begin mei. De Japanse luchtmacht vernietigde de Britse en Amerikaanse luchtstrijdkrachten in Zuidoost-Azië en voerde belangrijke aanvallen uit op Noord-Australië. De Britse vloot werd uit Ceylon verdreven. De omkeer De geallieerde weerstand nam een half jaar na Pearl Harbour toe. De Doolittle Raid in april 1942 was al een symbolische maar moreel belangrijke luchtaanval op Japan geweest. Een amfibische aanval op Port Moresby, in het westen van Nieuw-Guinea, werd voorkomen door de Slag in de Koraalzee in mei 1942, al was dit een Amerikaanse tactische nederlaag.thumb|left|Brandende Hiryu 4 juni 1942 De Slag bij Midway was het keerpunt in de oorlog in Azië, in deze atol in de Stille Oceaan behaalden de Amerikanen een overtuigende overwinning waarvan de Japanse marine zich niet zou herstellen. Drie Amerikaanse vliegdekschepen, de USS Yorktown (CV-5), de USS Enterprise (CV-6) en de USS Hornet (CV-8) troffen vier Japanse, de Kaga, de Akagi, de Soryu en de Hiryu. De Japanners hadden bovendien nog eens 150 ondersteunende schepen tegen 50 Amerikaanse. Doordat op Midway zelf echter 127 gevechtsvliegtuigen waren gestationeerd beschikten de Amerikanen over meer dan 350 vliegtuigen terwijl de Japanners 248 toestellen hadden. Toen op 7 juni 1942 na 4 dagen strijd de balans werd opgemaakt waren de 4 Japanse vliegdekschepen samen met bijna 250 vliegtuigen vernietigd tegen het relatief geringe verlies van de USS Yorktown en ongeveer 100 vliegtuigen. Het is niet moeilijk dit verlies in perspectief te plaatsen: het zou Japan bijna 3 jaar kosten deze 4 schepen te vervangen, in dezelfde periode produceerde de Amerikaanse industrie meer dan 24 vliegdekschepen! thumb|right|Salomonseilanden Te land vertraagde de terugtocht van de Brits/Indiase strijdkrachten in Birma. Australische eenheden in Nieuw-Guinea verdedigden met succes Port Moresby langs de Kokoda Track, toen de Japanners trachtten vanaf de noordkust op te marcheren. In augustus 1942 mislukte voor het eerst een Japanse landing, bij de (mini)slag om de baai van Milne. Terzelfder tijd probeerden zowel Amerikaanse als Japanse soldaten het eiland Guadalcanal, één van de Solomonseilanden te bezetten. In deze zes maanden durende uitputtingsslag, waarin meer dan 40.000 mensen het leven lieten, behaalden de Verenigde Staten uiteindelijk de overwinning. Hierna werd Japan definitief in het defensief gedrongen. De constante noodzaak om versterkingen naar Guadalcanal te zenden verzwakte de Japanse inspanningen op andere plaatsen. Dit leidde tot de herovering van de bruggehoofden Buna en Gona op Nieuw-Guinea door Australische en Amerikaanse strijdkrachten in 1943 en bereidde de weg voor zowel MacArthur's landroute door Nieuw-Guinea en Nimitz's 'island hopping' campagne over de Stille Oceaan. Het einde thumb|left|USS Bunker Hill geraakt door Kamikazes 11 mei 1945 De geallieerden dreven de Japanners vanaf 1943 steeds verder terug. Het werd een uitputtingsslag die de Japan altijd hadden willen voorkomen, want het industriële, demografische en dus ook het militaire potentieel van de Verenigde Staten waren vele malen groter dan dat van Japan. Dit leidde op 19 oktober 1944 tot oprichting van Japanse zelfmoordeenheden: de Kamikaze. Deze vaak onervaren piloten moesten hun met explosieven volgepropte vliegtuigen in vijandelijke schepen boren en zo de vijand vernietigen. Op deze manier zouden uiteindelijk rond de 2.800 zelfmoordpiloten ongeveer 40 schepen tot zinken brengen. Ook zonder vliegtuigen voerden Japanners om hun eer te redden wel zgn. 'Banzai'-aanvallen uit, waarbij de kans op sneuvelen vrijwel 100% was. thumb|right|landingsvaartuigen naderen Iwo Jima 1944 Begin 1945 veroveren de Amerikanen eilanden Iwo Jima (februari-maart) en Okinawa (april-juni), die door de Japanners als 'heilig' eigen grondgebied werden beschouwd en dus zo mogelijk nog fanatieker verdedigd werden dan de buitengebieden. De aantallen slachtoffers waren dan ook huiveringwekkend, vooral naar Amerikaanse begrippen: meer dan 20.000 Amerikanen en meer dan 130.000 Japanners. thumb|left|Nagasaki 1945 De Japanse militaire strategische situatie was in juli 1945 hopeloos, bovendien werd hun infrastructuur stelselmatig vernietigd door de niet aflatende Amerikaanse bombardementen en werd de bevoorrading van overzee effectief onmogelijk gemaakt door Amerikaanse en Britse onderzeeboten. Desondanks wekten de Japanse militairen niet de indruk dat zij spoedig zouden capituleren. Hierop besloot Truman tot inzet van het atoomwapen. Amerikaanse B-29 bommenwerpers vernietigden op zes augustus 1945 Hiroshima en op acht augustus 1945 Nagasaki. De vernietigingskracht van twee atoombommen was zo groot dat op zes en acht augustus ongeveer 165.000 mensen stierven en in de weken erna nog eens rond de 145.000. Het Russische leger viel vervolgens op negen augustus 1945 Mantsjoerije binnen (waar tot 2 september zou worden doorgevochten) en veroverde Zuid-Sachalin en de Koerilen (Operatie Augustusstorm). Keizerlijk Japan capituleerde eindelijk op 15 augustus 1945 waarna de overgave werd getekend op 2 september 1945 op het slagschip Missouri. In de hierop volgende periode vestigde generaal MacArthur bases in Japan om de naoorlogse ontwikkeling van Japan te sturen en te controleren. President Harry Truman verklaarde officieel op 31 december 1946 de beëindiging van de vijandelijkheden. Algemeen Vervolging en vernietiging thumb|right| Zwaar ondervoede Joodse gevangenen in Buchenwald, bij hun bevrijding op 16 april 1945 De volle gruwel van het Nationaal-Socialisme zou zich na de bevrijding openbaren. In Oost-Europa hadden de Duitsers concentratiekampen aangelegd waar naar schatting 12 miljoen mensen systematisch zijn vermoord. De ongelukkigen die in de ogen van de nazi’s inferieur en parasitair waren moesten letterlijk worden uitgeroeid. Deze groep bestond onder meer uit Joden, Slavische volkeren en Zigeuners. Vooral de Joodse burgers werden het slachtoffer: 6 miljoen van de in kampen vermoorde mensen waren Joods. Deze genocide is van een ander karakter dan de even meedogenloze moord op miljoenen gehandicapten, Katholieken, verzetsstrijders, Jehova’s getuigen, homosexuelen en dissidenten omdat deze groepen niet werden vermoord vanwege hun afkomst. De vernietigingsmethoden verschilden van plaats tot plaats en ontwikkelden zich tijdens de oorlog maar misschien het meest schokkend en ontredderend was de mechanisch massale bijna industriële vernietiging in kampen als Dachau, Sachsenhausen, Majdanek en Auschwitz waar gaskamers werden aangelegd om hele groepen mensen zo efficiënt mogelijk van het leven te beroven. De Burgerbevolking en de bombardementen thumb|right|Hamburg 1945 De strijdende partijen bombardeerden de civiele bevolking bewust. De Japanners voerden terreuraanvallen uit op onder andere Sjanghai, Wuhan, Nanking en Kanton. In Europa werden onder andere Warschau, Rotterdam, Londen en Coventry bestookt. Het zou echter vooral door de geallieerden worden gebruikt in een poging de tegenstander op de knieën te krijgen. De voortdurende bommenregen op Duitsland en Japan had twee strategische doelen: vernietiging van de oorlogsindustrie en aantasting van het moreel. De techniek om bommen te richten was echter dermate primitief dat de oorlogsindustrie alleen kon worden aangetast als enorme oppervlakten werden bestookt waarbij veel burgerslachtoffers vielen. In Duitsland werden steden als Hamburg, Keulen, Berlijn, Dresden zwaar beschadigd met in totaal 1,5 miljoen doden en gewonden. In Japan werden 67 steden met overwegend houten huizen vrijwel weggevaagd door brandbommen. Dit resulteerde in 500.000 doden en 5 miljoen daklozen. In augustus 1945 werden tenslotte ook nucleaire wapens tegen de burgerbevolking ingezet. Historische betekenis en balans Mens en materieel. *Europa en Japan lagen in puin, meer dan 60 miljoen mensen waren dood. De Verenigde Staten, welvarend en ongeschonden, steunden de niet-communistische landen met miljarden dollars (Marshallplan) en mede hierdoor wisten zowel de Japanners als de Europeanen zich economisch snel uit het moeras te werken. In de door de Sovjet-Unie gedomineerde landen liep het anders: zij kregen in plaats van kredieten een communistisch economisch model opgelegd waardoor tot op heden de West-Europeanen rijker zijn dan de Oost-Europeanen. Geopolitieke gevolgen. thumb|250px|Geallieerde oorlogsleiders in Jalta 1945 *De wereld van 1939 kende 6 grote regionale machten: het opkomende Amerika, de Communistische Sovjet-Unie, het Nationaal-Socialistische Duitsland, het Keizerlijke Japan en het koloniale Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk. Deze wereld was weg. De naoorlogse periode werd gekenmerkt door de rivaliteit tussen twee resterende supermachten: de USA en de USSR. *De opkomst van de twee grootmachten ging hand in hand met de ingekrompen macht en positie van de drie andere landen. Japan en Duitsland hadden de oorlog verloren en daarom was hun politieke en militaire mondiale rol voorlopig uitgespeeld. Verbazingwekkender was het snelle einde van het Britse Imperium. De Japanners hadden de nationalistische sentimenten in het Verre Oosten flink opgezweept om steun te krijgen bij hun strijd tegen de Westelijke mogendheden. Deze geest was uit de fles en zou niet meer terugkruipen. De Koloniale Rijken brokkelden af in sneltreinvaart en na de Suez-crisis van 1956 moesten Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië leren leven met de status van modale staat. *De staat Israël werd gesticht ten koste van de Palestijnen waardoor in dat deel van het Midden-Oosten voortdurend gewapende conflicten oplaaien. *De verschrikkingen van de Tweede Wereldoorlog hebben met name op het Europese continent geleid tot geïntensiveerde internationale samenwerking. De Verenigde Naties, en mede door de Koude Oorlog de Europese Unie, kwamen hierdoor tot stand. Het succes van de Europese Unie met haar supranationale wetgeving, gemeenschappelijke munt en democratische waarden maakt in onze tijd een Europees conflict moeilijk denkbaar. Technische en wetenschappelijke gevolgen. *Het conflict versnelde de wetenschappelijke en technologische kennis. Hierdoor heeft de mensheid eerder dan verwacht kennis gemaakt met penicilline, radar, nucleaire energie, geavanceerde raketten die de ruimte konden bereiken, straalvliegtuigen en de atoombom. Zie ook Lijsten *Lijst van landen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van oorlogsverklaringen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1939 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1939 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1940 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1940 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1941 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1941 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1942 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1942 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1943 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1943 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1944 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1944 *Voor gebeurtenissen uit 1945 lees Lijst van gebeurtenissen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog: 1945 *Lijst van campagnes uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van belangrijke personen uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van geallieerde conferenties in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van voertuigen uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van wapens uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Lijst van bombardementen uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog Artikelen *Verklarende woordenlijst uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog: Duits *Duitse aanval op België in 1940 *België in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Eerste Wereldoorlog *Koude Oorlog *Nederland in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Nucleaire oorlog *Oorlog *Polen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Totale oorlog *Slachtoffers in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *Controleurs van de Centrale Crisis Controle Dienst *Verdrijving van Duitsers na de Tweede Wereldoorlog Media Externe links *Wo2.nl *Go2War2.nl *Mei1940.org *Nationaal Monument Kamp Vught *Nationaal Oorlogs- en Verzetsmuseum Overloon *Nederlands Instituut voor Oorlogsdocumentatie *Dossier 60 jaar bevrijding, Koninklijke Bibliotheek {{Bronnen/noten/referenties|bronvermelding= *Dr. L. De Jong,'' Het koninkrijk der Nederlanden in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. '' *A.J.P. Taylor, Origins of the Second World War. *Gerhard L. Weinberg, A World at Arms: A Global History of World War II. *John Keegan, The Second World War. *Richard Overy, Why the Allies Won. Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis